This Love
by Madam Director
Summary: Someone connected to Jenny Shepard's past comes back to haunt her. There will be more at stake this time around. Will she finally be able to tie up lose ends? Will Jethro Gibbs be there to help or is this little secret the final straw?
1. Chapter 1

_**I honestly don't even know what to say. It's been a really really long while since I posted/updated anything. I'm not getting a lot of inspiration. Senior year is so crazy. No one prepares you for this kind of stress. I'm still not sure what I want to do with this story. It's just something I've been thinking about and I would love your opinion on it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from NCIS. All I own is a computer, my imagination, and bad photoshop skills.**_

**Summary:**** Someone connected to Jenny Shepard's past comes back to haunt her. There will be more at stake this time around. Will she finally be able to tie up lose ends? Will Jethro Gibbs be there to help or is this little secret the final straw?**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn't be filled?"<em>

_-Jodi Picoult, Nineteen Minutes_

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Monica Pier<strong>

**Santa Monica, California**

She winced as the man roughly pulled on her dislocated shoulder and held her in front of him. The gun jabbed the right side of her back painfully as he gripped both the gun and her injured shoulder tighter.

"Where is my sister Agent Gibbs!" The man yelled at the group of people standing a few feet in front of them.

"You know you can never see her again Charles_._" The silver haired man yelled back as the other agents slowly closed in on them.

"What makes you think you can have her now?" He held on to the girl tighter and sneered at the woman standing beside Gibbs with her gun trained on him. "If I can't have my sister back, then we don't have a deal."

The woman gripped her glock tighter and spoke with a clear voice, "Charles you are under arrest for the attempted murder of the Director of a Federal Agency, assault on Federal Agents, and kidnapping." She stepped closer to the two people standing by the rusty railings of the pier. "You know NCIS does not negotiate with terrorists. She's an innocent young girl who shouldn't have been involved in this kind of situation!"

"You should've thought of that before you and your people," He gestured to the team of agents standing behind her with their guns trained on him, "took _ma sœur _and refused to give her back to me."

"Your sister threw acid at the Director!" Tony DiNozzo yelled.

Charles looked at the agent and his expression grew even angrier, "What would you know about my sister's well-being Agent DiNozzo?"

"The man you thought you knew killed many people. Innocent or not." Ziva David said. "Anything done to apprehend him – including establishing... certain relationships – is justified."

"Regardless of what he's done, I still cared about him."

"Just let her go Charles." McGee called out as all the agents continue to inch closer. "Let her go and this can all end peacefully."

"I already told all of you," He stepped back and closer to the rusty railings behind them. The girl continued to struggle against his strong grip and tried to scream against the handkerchief he tied to her mouth. "my sister, for this girl."

Gibbs stood next to the woman and aimed for Charles' head. "And we already told you that we don't negotiate with terrorists."

The next few moments suddenly seemed to happen in a blur.

Shots were fired.

The man never loses his grip.

He stumbles back against the railings.

They were old, rusty, and not strong enough to handle the weight of a fully grown man.

He stumbles once more and his feet slips off the edge of the pier.

His grip does not waver until the girl was also pulled back along with him.

The woman screams.

Another shot is fired.

But it was too late.

The woman and the silver haired agent who were closer than the others sprinted the remaining distance to try and pull her back.

Then everything was suddenly slow.

They all watched the pain and fear in the girl's eyes grow even more as the man pulled her off the pier with him.

She was falling.

She felt cold as she plunged in the icy waters.

She was swallowing too much water.

She was starting to feel numb.

She knew she was going to die.

* * *

><p><em><strong>05x01: Bury Your Dead – René Benoit dies and Jenny was the presumed killer (this was what caused Jeanne – in my story – to go bonkers and tried to you-know-what)<strong>_

_**05x14: Internal Affairs – René Benoit's body was discovered and Jeanne Benoit tells the FBI that she thinks it was Tony who killed her father (In my story, this wasn't what really happened. Something else did and you'll eventually find out later on)**_

_**Charles Benoit: My character. He's Jeanne's brother. He doesn't exist in the real NCIS world.**_

_**Ma sœur: My sister**_

_**I uploaded the cover/s that is used for this story on Blogspot. The link is on my profile. Please be advised, I have no photoshop skills. I'm really bad at artistic stuff and I did the best that I could.**_

_**It's been a while since I last posted something. Please be nice. If you're one of those rude reviewers/anon hater, I have no time for you. I can't please everyone. If you hate my story/ies then that's too bad. Stop reading them. Go spread hate somewhere else.**_

_**For those of you who are/have been super nice to me since the beginning, I love all of you. I'm not sure where this is going just yet. This is like a preview chapter I suppose. Should I continue it or not?**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_I know how devastated you must be to miss me, but leave a message, and I'll try to ease your agony."_

_-Richelle Mead, Blood Promise_

* * *

><p><strong>Bullpen, NCIS Headquarters<strong>

**Washington Navy Yard**

**Washington, D.C.**

It was that time of the year again. Everyone in the building knew to steer clear of the Major Case Response Team around this time. No amount of coffee could ease the feeling that was running through them. It was _her _day. The silence was pierced by a ball of paper sailing through the air and hit the dark haired agent staring intently at the paper lying in front of her.

"Pssst!" Anthony DiNozzo leaned over his desk to try and whisper to the other agent. "Ziva!"

"What do you want Tony?" Ziva David sighed irritably and folded the piece of paper carefully before slipping it inside her purse with a mental note of dropping it off after work today.

"Do you know where Gibbs is? It's almost eight and he's not here yet." Tony slouched back on his chair started spinning himself around. "You know it's like he lives here."

She twiddled her thumbs and leaned forward with her elbows on the desk. "Maybe he's with _her_. It's that time again Tony. I wouldn't be surprised if the man wants to spend some quality time." Ziva stood up and started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To the little girls' room. Care to join me?" She winked suggestively and continued walking away.

Tony laughed and shook his head at his partner's antics. He turned back to the front and spotted the purse hanging on the back of her chair. He stood up and tiptoed around to her desk. Reaching inside for the piece of paper, he looked around to make sure that Ziva wasn't on her way back. The agent flipped the paper open and immediately wished he didn't start snooping around his partner's desk in the first place.

_Dear Jenny,_

_Six years has already gone by. Six. It still hasn't gotten better. I still miss you terribly. Everyone and everything has changed. And I don't think that it is for the better. No one likes Vance, he is a menace and a pain on my behind. I would really love to shove that toothpick down his throat and make him choke on it until he drops dead. I must admit that it is a violent thought regarding our new Director. Oh well. Abby is still Abby I suppose – but I noticed that she is not as bubbly as she once was. She makes it a point to tell us something she liked that we did every single day now. She said that "you can't wait with stuff like that because you never know what's gonna happen." She said the same thing the day we returned from Los Angeles. Because... well, you know. McGee tolerates Tony less and less. I don't really blame him. There are more awkward silences that fills the office and Tony tries to make up for it by making more movie references that do not make sense. And Gibbs? Where do I even start? I write you a letter every year and I don't think anything can explain how he is now. He is still married to his job and he stays in the building more often – there are rumors that he sold his house and he is living in the NCIS basement. Can you believe that? He gets grumpier every year that passes by. I don't blame him. No letter can justify how much I miss you. You were more than a boss to me. You were my best friend. I saved your life once in Cairo, I'm sorry I couldn't save you again._

_Forever missing you,_

_Ziva_

"What do you think you're doing?"

The agent looked up and quickly folded the paper and shoved it back in his colleague's purse.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ziva moved away from leaning against the divider next to Tony's desk and slowly walked towards the nervous agent.

"I... uh..." Tony gulped and hurriedly rounded her desk and started backing away from the ex-Mossad officer stalking towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's Lab, NCIS Headquarters<strong>

**Washington Navy Yard**

**Washington, D.C.**

"Awww! McGee!" Abby's pigtails bounced as she hugged the other agent tightly. "This is so sweet of you!"

"I know today's her day. And my new book is coming out today too. So, I thought that it would be fitting if I wrote a little something for her in the end." McGee blushed as Abby continued to gush over the message written on the back of the latest Thom E. Gemcity novel.

"I really miss her too you know." The goth smiled and placed the book on her lab table. "You'd think that after all these years it would feel a little bit better. But then I would get these little flashbacks of her and I would start feeling bad all over again."

"That's why I kept her alive in my books. I feel like if I continue writing with her in it, her memory lives on."

* * *

><p><strong>Arlington National Cemetery<strong>

**Arlington, Virginia**

The warm air whipped around the lone figure standing as he read the large headstone.

_Jennifer Shepard_

_Noble_

_Courageous_

_Intelligent_

_Sagacious_

"Hey, Jen." Gibbs greeted to the headstone as he leaned down and placed her favorite purple orchids on the ground. "It's been a while since I was last here. New cases started piling up but I made a point to come today. Can you imagine the theories that DiNozzo is making up right now because I'm not in yet?"

He traced the letters engraved on the stone and continued, "I don't know if it's me. But, after all these years, I still don't understand why everyone I care about just dies on me. First, it was Shannon and Kelly. Then, it was Kate. Now, its you. There were still so many things I wanted to tell you. Things I should've said when you were still alive." His phone started ringing and indicated that Tony was trying to reach him. He sighed and picked up the old wilted flowers to dispose on his way back to the car. "My father died a couple of months ago. The doctors said it was because of a heart attack. I know he's in a better place now. Say hi to him for me."

Gibbs smiled sadly at the headstone and started walking back to the waiting car down the hill. He flipped his phone open and answered the call. "What DiNozzo?" Gibbs continued walking as he listened to his Senior Field Agent prattle on about a new case. "I'll be in soon." He replied before flipping his phone shut and clipping it back on his belt. He paused momentarily when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was watching him. His eyes scanned the surroundings as he continued his walk back towards the car. He missed the lone figure standing behind the tree – watching him as he drove away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>05x18: Judgment Day Part 1 – Our favorite redhead passes away in a diner somewhere in the Mojave Desert when she attended William Decker's funeral in Los Angeles, California (May 20, 2008)<strong>_

_**05x19: Judgment Day Part 2 – The team is back in the office and Gibbs was in the lab while Abby was processing evidence from the shooting. She sees Jenny's bloody blue shirt and starts crying and that's when she said the quote that I included in Ziva's letter**_


End file.
